It's a LoveHate Relationship
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Everyone has someone that they have a love/hate relationship with come check out this one
I find myself staggering to the place I know I can get some help, my vision is blurring, I feel the pain in my side and am barley holding onto consciousness feeling it fading but I have a drive to keep moving I don't know how long I've been walking but I can feel that I've almost reached my destination the cold is getting to me, and the snow looking more inviting with every step, but I keep moving.

I am under a lamppost now and I can't move any longer my energy feels as though it has been sapped from me. I fall to the snow the light from the lamppost shinning down on me. So this is how it ends huh, wonder what will happen to my body it will probably be thrown into a ditch somewhere. My thoughts start to fade I hear a sound off in the distance I hear a muffled scream.

I look up and I see the most wonderful sight I could hope to see. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me, oh well might as well admit a few things if only to my own imagination. I speak to the figment of my imagination I look into her amazing azure blue eyes and her beautiful blonde locks.

"ah petunia my love I wish you were real, I wish you would have not thought of me as a freak, something which you despise….." I took a deep breath and continued "….I wish I could show you my love as I pretend to show lily. Now I'll never be able to tell you how I feel. I guess this is goodbye for now." I feel myself slipping into the embrace of death. My love seems to disappear seems even my own mind is taking from me what I wish to see. After these thoughts everything faded to black.

Earlier at the Evans residence Petunia's P.O.V.

Damn lily and her freakishness I can't believe mum and dad took my phone privileges for a week I only called her out on her freakish nature seriously trying to feed me chocolate frogs the thought alone churns my stomach. I'm in my room when I hear my mum call me down. I get up and go down stairs thinking she's probably going to make me apologize.

I make it down stairs and see Lily distraught not like I care or anything my mum breaks me our of my thoughts and says sternly "Petunia Floris Evans you apologize to your sister now or I will take away your phone privileges for a whole month" I look at her incredulously because seriously that's a bit much even for the offense, it never is when it comes to their oh so perfect Lily but whatever not like I'm going to take it lying down though.

I look at her rather incredulously "mum that's a little overboard don't you think" she looks at me pointedly and the my dad who was off to the side spoke up in his authoritative voice saying "Petunia you will apologize, no if, and, or buts about it young lady" whatever I'm starting to get pissed at both of my parents raising their voices at me and I've about had it.

"Alright whatever I'm sorry, I'm going for a walk" my mom for once seemed to show some semblance of worry and said "don't you think it's a bit late to go for a walk?" I'm still a little heated so I let out a little harsher then intended "don't you think it's a little late to care." I threw on my boots that were by the door and grabbed my coat before making my way outside, slamming the door as I go.

I walk only for a while before I notice something in the snow it seemed to be a spot I got closer and noticed it was a person not just any person Severus what's he going just laying the in the snow, the freak. I got closer and realized something was off I had reached him when I noticed the red in the snow and saw that it was blood coming from him. I let out a scream of surprise and fall to my knees I try to put pressure on the wound when I hear him say something I stoop down so I can hear him he says "ah petunia my love how I wish you were real. I wish you would not have seen me as a freak something which you despise."

He took a breath, I believe he thinks I'm a figment of his imagination or something I'm still gob smacked and it seems it would be best to go get some help he keeps speaking "I wish I could show you my love as I pretend to show lily. Now I'll never be able to tell you how I feel I guess this is goodbye for now…." He trailed off and I knew I needed to move and quick I picked myself up and ran back to my house and to the phone I hear my mum telling me to get away from it right away but I disregard her and call an ambulance the operator answers and asks what my emergency is I respond "I need an ambulance my friend has been stabbed please hurry."

I drop the phone in my haste and as I run to the kitchen I grab a wash cloth and duct tape from a drawer and immediately leave the house after telling my dad to tell the operator the house address. I am out of the house and by Severus's side again I lower my heard to see if I can still hear him breathing when I do a spark is ignited in me and I stop the bleeding which has slowed but not stopped by putting the wash cloth over it and the putting but tape over it to keep it on. I keep pressure applied to it until the ambulance arrives a moment later as they are leaving I hop into the ambulance with them because I don't want him to have no one there for him if he wakes.

When we get to the hospital they take him out quickly and are moving him on the gurney to the E.R. when they are about to take him in they stop me and say " Miss I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait here don't worry we are going to do all we can to save your boyfriend so please be strong and wait out here." I just nod my head as they take him in and I go to sit down in the lobby.

It's about a half hour later when my parents and lily arrive, they ask me what happened I have shut down but I find myself able to answer them as best as I can "Severus…." I feel chocked up but I continue on "…..I don't know what happened but he was stabbed I managed to stop the bleeding but…." I was starting to feel my emotions start to come to the edge. "…They have him in the E.R. right now and I've just been waiting to know his condition." I feel a few tears fall but that's about it.

I feel a warmth on my side and I notice my mum hugging me and saying comforting nothings until I have calmed down. My dad filled out what paperwork he could and gave it to the nurse at the front desk, we continued to sit and wait to hear something from the doctors. It's been about two hours since I arrived but each moment seemed like an eternity and once again I find myself in my mind thinking back to when I first got here I remember one of the nurses telling me that my boyfriend would be alright and I don't feel disgusted at it.

I wonder why that is that was probably just the blood loss talking. As I think about it I feel my cheeks redden when I remember the things that he said. But he can't have mentioned it Lily said he hated what was that freak term for people without magic….muggles? or something like that, I think back to when we arrived they called him my boyfriend but why didn't I argue I don't like him do I no I'm sure I don't I can't like let alone love a freak.

I hear a little voice in the back of my mind saying why not? You know that's not true. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a doctor walking into the waiting area and saying "Snape is there anyone here for a Severus Snape?" I was the first one to be up and by the doctor asking "is he okay? Is he alive?" they came out more rushed than I intended but the doctor responded calmly "yes Mr. Snape is alive, it was touch and go for a while but we managed to close the wounds and he will recover, he lost a lot of blood so we have him hooked up to and I.V. and he should been fine after a few days of bed rest and then he can be discharged."

I was immensely relieved when I heard this and then he continued "Your boyfriend must love you a lot he's been saying your name, if my assumption that you are Petunia is correct…" he looked at me as if waiting for an answer so I nod my head in the affirmative. "…in his sleep for a bit, you can go see him now if you'd like."

I hear a gasp behind me and remember that my family was here as well, I disregard them again and look back at the doctor and say "could you lead the way please?" he leads me down several hallways before we come to a stop the doctor says to me "he is sleeping so I'll have to ask you to keep your voice low" he opened the door and gesture for me to enter I walked in and he said that he would leave to give me some privacy, which was greatly appreciated.

I got to Severus's bed and saw that he looked horrible, his skin was pale and clammy looking, and he looked to be having a nightmare. I walk up to his bedside, sit down in a horrid plastic chair and find myself stroking his cheek while saying "I'm glad that you are okay Severus, I'll be here till you wake up, even though I say I don't like you doesn't mean that I want you dead, please wake up soon" I move my hand down to his and suddenly I feel so tired and I feel sleep overcome me and the next thing I know I am waken up to the sound of gasping with my head jerking up and looking towards the sound, which had emanated from Severus.

He turned to me and said "Petunia? What are you doing here?" he tried to move but I stopped him and said sternly "stay still! Don't move! You've lost too much blood, the doctor said you'll be on bedrest for a few days while you recuperate" he still seemed a little out of it, it seemed he noticed our hands were still connected, as a matter of fact so did I, he withdrew his hand and was a that a blush I saw? No way Severus Snape does not blush I'm just imagining things, even then why would I be imagining that of all things.

He spoke again "so what are you doing here, come to laugh at the freak for not bleeding out and dying on the street like the filth I am?" he said as he turned his head to the side but his feelings were not behind it, and it seemed he had just said it as a defense mechanism and I know a thing or two about that.

"No, Severus I did not come here for such thing as a matter of fact I was the one who found you and called the ambulance, smart one" his head whipped so fast in my direction I thought I was going to get whiplash "I'm sorry, thank you for your help I'm sorry you had to concern yourself with a freak such as myself"

I sighed and after a minute of silence I spoke "Look Severus, I'm not the nicest person I'll admit that but I would be worse than trash if I didn't help you, and I think that we'll be spending quite a while together so, I think that if you're willing we could be I don't know friends maybe? What do you say?" I put out my hand in a gesture of friendship and after a moment of hesitation he took it and said "I accept your friendship" with a small smile on his face this is the first time I've seen him smile and I'll admit I wouldn't mind seeing it more often.


End file.
